Beach
by ppgxrrblover8262
Summary: The girls go to the beach, and the boys come with. Bloss still hates Brick. The blues and purples are dating, and the whites have a lot of problems. The greens are...sorta friends and Sara and David had some issues to work out. That's not all, what happens when an old (very old) enemy shows up? Will the girls be able to save the day one more time? All colors, except orange...
1. Beach

I made this all new story thanks to LavenderBabyxx, so I hope you like it! and, btw, the first part of the chapie is just for descriptions, the rest is the story thanks so much for the idea LavenderBabyxx! sorry i didn't put Bunny dating Bandit, it just seamed so wrong in more than one way...

Beth- Besides, Bandit's MINE! NOT my cousin's!

Bunny- I don't like Bandit, I like Blade!

Beth- we get it, now one with the story!

Bunny- Beth owns not the ppgs nor the rrbs, just her ideas

...

**Pggs**

Bunny

Color- Purple

Sport- Gymnastics, and Swimming

Special Power- ability to grow when friends or family is in danger, and the power of language (just like Bubbles)

Look- brown hair that goes to shoulders, usually in a pony tail. Purple streaks in her bangs. Purple eyes. Well curved. She's a lot stronger than she looks.

Extra- Dating Blade.

Bubbles

Color- Blue

Sport- Cheerleading

Special Power- Sonic Scream, and the power of language.

Look- long blond hair that goes down to her mid-back, usually in two pony tails. Sky Blue eyes. Well curved, **(not as well as Bunny.)** A whole lot stronger than she looks.

Extra- Dating Boomer.

Buttercup

Color- Lime Green

Sport- Soccer

Special Power- Super Speed, and tornado

Look- Short-ish black hair that goes to her chin. Lime green eyes. Well curved, **(more so than Bunny)** As strong as she looks, which...believe me, is REALLY strong.

Extra- Still hates Butch, and still calls him either 'Bitch' or 'Butchie' just to annoy him.

Blossom

Color- Bubble Gum Pink

Sport- none, she sticks to books.

Special Power- Ice Breath

Look- REALLY long strawberry blond hair that goes down past her bum. Always in a pony tail with her large bow. Slightly curvy. **(Not as much as Bubbles)**

Extra- Still hates Brick.

Bell

Color- White

Sport- Baseball **(though no ones thinks she likes it)**

Special Power- one hell of a cook, if that counts.

Look- Long white hair goes down to mid-back. Always down, never in a pony tail. Curvy **(not as much as Bubbles but more so than Blossom)** stronger than she looks.

Extra- Hates Blare.

Sara

Color- Blue and Purple

Sport- Swimming and Basketball

Special Power**(s)**- Fire Breath. Tornado. Sonic Scream. Sensitive Hearing. The power of Language. Grows into black cat when family or friends are in danger.

Look- short **(really short)** brown hair, goes to shoulder. One blue eye and one purple. Curvy. **(More so than Bunny, but not as much as BC)**

Extra- doesn't really 'hate' David, but she doesn't 'love' him either.

**Rrbs**

Blade

Color- Purple

Sport- Swimming

Special Power- Power of Language (**just like Boomer)**

Look- short brown hair, goes to shoulder. Usually in a small pony tail. Purple streaks in his bangs. Purple eyes. Well built, abs. Stronger than he looks. Taller than Bunny by about an inch.

Extra- Deeply in love with Bunny.

Boomer

Color- Ocean Blue

Sport- Football

Special Power- Thunder Strike. Power of Language.

Look- short blond hair, spiked down. Ocean Blue eyes. Well built. Stronger than he looks, but not as smart as he looks. Taller than Bubbles by an inch.

Extra- Loves Bubbles with all his heart.

Butch

Color- Forest Green

Sport- Soccer

Special Power- Super Speed

Look- short black hair, spiked up. Forest Green eyes. Well built, **(more so than Blade)** abs. As strong as he looks. Surprisingly...smarter than he acts.

Extra- 'hates' BC, and loves to call her 'Butterball'.

Brick

Color- Red

Sport- doesn't like sports, likes books.

Special Power- Fire Breath

Look- REALLY long strawberry blond hair, goes down past his bum. Always in a high pony tail. Always wears that red cap. Red eyes. Well built, **(more so than Boomer)** abs. Smarter than he looks, but not really as strong.

Extra- Is starting to fall for Bloss, but won't admit it to himself.

Blare

Color- White

Sport- Baseball

Special Power- does cooking count? I don't think it does...

Look- short-ish white hair, goes to his ear tips...spiked down. White eyes. Well built, **(Not as much as Brick, but more so than Boomer.)** Smarter than he looks, and stronger than he looks.

David

Color- Blue and Purple

Sport- Basketball, football, lacrosse, swimming, baseball...pretty much all sports.

Special Power**(s)**- Ice Breath. Tornado. Thunder Strike. Sensitive Hearing. The power of Language. Grows into black dog when family or friends are in danger.

Look- long/short blond hair. Goes down to shoulder, really shinny... One cobalt blue eye and one purple eye. Shorter than Sara by about 3 inches.

Extra- Doesn't know it yet, but is in love with Sara. **(shh! Don't tell him!)**

**...**

**Bunny's POV**

I sat down on my suitcase, still trying to get it to close.

"BLOSSOM! IT WON'T CLOSE!" my older sister walked in, wearing her short pink dress and sun-glasses.

"Maybe you just need more weight." she walked over and sat down on it next to me. I closed enough for me to zip it shut.

"Finally!" Blossom smiled.

"Your welcome!" I just rolled my eyes and picked up my suitcase. I couldn't wait to get to the beach! This summer is gonna be so much fun!I felt my phone buzz in my pocket. I pulled it out to find a new text.

_will u hury? we're gonna miss our flight!" -Blade_

I smiled, quickly texting a reply

_b tere soon, love u! -Bunny_

I put up my phone and flue down stairs. Blossom, Bubbles, Buttercup, and Bell were all waiting.

"Will your hurry? Sara left already!" I rolled my eyes and just flue out the door. Bell came right after, followed by Blossom, and so on.

"Let's get going!" I nodded, flying towards the airport. Blade was with his brothers at the gate. I ran up to him, hugging him tightly.

"I missed you!" he smiled, hugging back.

"I missed you too." I took his hand in mine and we bordered the plane. I sat next to Blade, Bubbles sat next to Boomer. Blossom sat next to BC. Bell sat by herself and Brick sat with Butch. Blare tried sitting next to Bell, but she just kicked him. Sara ended up sitting next to David. They're friends, so it's no big deal...is it?

Sara

I ended up sitting next to that idiot David. He's such a dork.

"I just can't wait to get to the beach! What about you, Sara?" I turned to face the window.

"I guess. I just want to get into the water..." I heard him laugh.

"Little swimmer miss the water?" all I could do was nod.

"Me too." I turned to face him.

"What?" he just smiled.

"You forget we're counterparts, I like most the same things you do." I nodded.

"Doesn't mean you have to 'miss' the water." he just smiled again. I rolled my eyes.

"Whatever. Just be quiet for the flight, David." he laughed.

"Like that's possible." I laughed along with him.

"Your right. It's not possible." he pulled out his I-Pod and turned it on. He fell asleep moments latter. I took out my own I-Pod and turned it on, putting it on my favorite song. Miracle by Cascada. I don't remember falling asleep, but I did. I woke up to find I was facing David. He was facing me, only inches from me. My heart was thumping in my chest. I tuned in to the song that was playing on my I-Pod. Every Time we Touch by Cascada. I looked around to find all of our siblings sleeping. Bunny and Blade were in front of me, and I saw they were holding hands.

"Awww." I couldn't help it, they were just so damn cute together! David shifted in his seat. I poked him, trying to get him to wake up. He didn't wake, so I tried again. Getting the same results.

"David." he didn't move.

"David!" I tried again, a little bit louder. Still nothing.

"Dude, wake up." I pushed him, he opened his eyes.

"What?" he rubbed his eyes, turning off his I-Pod.

"Everyone's asleep." I whispered, so I didn't wake up anyone.

"THAT'S what you woke me up for?" I just smiled.

"Sorta, I'm bored." he smiled, getting out his laptop.

"Movie?" I nodded. He pulled out his extra headphones and gave me one ear bud.

"Which one?" he thought for a moment.

"Bad Teacher." I smiled, nodding. He clicked one it and the movie started. About half way through, I must have fallen asleep again.

"Sara." I kept my eyes closed.

"Sara." still, I didn't move. For some reason, I was oddly comfortable.

"SARA!" I opened my eyes to see Bunny.

"What? I was asleep." she was trying to keep her self from laughing.

"Ya, I know. I just wanted to wake you up before David woke up." then something hit me. I sat up completely. My head had been laying on his shoulder. I shuddered.

"Thanks..." she just smiled.

"Welcome, now...the planes gonna land soon." I nodded, looking out the window. I looked down at the beautiful ocean, the beach. I smiled, and turned around to wake up David.

"Sup." damn it, he was awake.

"Look!" I pointed out the window and he leaned over to look.

"Wow." He just stayed were he was, looking at the scenery. I couldn't help but notice he smelled like Axe...the really good kind of Axe. It was strong.

"Isn't it beautiful?" he turned to look at me, his eyes sparkling. All I could do was nod. He was a little too close for comfort. He looked back out the window once more before leaning back to his seat.

_"Please, prepare for landing."_ the flight attendant's voice came over the speaker. I rolled my eyes and fastened my seat belt. Once we landed, we went strait to our hotel.


	2. The Reef

**Sara**

It was nice, and big. We had rooms on the 20th floor, which wasn't even the top. I got to my room and there was a knock on my door. It opened a moment latter.

"Sup, roomie!" my eyes widened.

"No, NO NO NO!" I pushed him out the door and shut it behind him.

"Your gonna have to open that door, don't make me burn it down." I just laughed.

"I'm the one with Fire Breath, idiot. All you can do it freeze the door!" he laughed as well.

"You forget I have laser vision." I almost shrieked.

"fine." I opened the door for my stupid counterpart.

"I CALL THE BIG ROOM!" he ran off towards the bigger room. I just smiled when he came running back.

"Why is there a snake in there?!" I laughed and went to pick up Beth, my boa constrictor.

"I brought Beth." David just took her from me.

"Oh, I knew that." I laughed. David walked over to the couch and set Beth down.

"There, now I'm gonna get down to the beach. You coming with?" I just nodded and went to get changed. When I got back outside, he was waiting.

"Why do girls always take so much time?" I laughed.

"Do you really WANT to know?" he thought for a moment, then shook his head. I laughed, pulling out my phone, to find a text from Bunny.

_Going to the beach, catch you latter. -Bunny_

I smiled.

_I'll be there in a few, me and David are going. -Sara_

I waited for a moment, my phone buzzed and I read the text.

_Like, as in a date?! YAY! -Bunny_

I growled.

_NOOO! NOT AS A DATE! -Sara_

I just put my phone in my bag and turned to David.

"Are we going or not?" he smiled, flying off towards the beach. I just shook my head, flying after him.

"Wait up!" he stopped, hovering.

"Hurry! I want to get there soon." I just laughed, flying up to him. We finally got to the beach and Bunny was waiting.

"There you are!" she ran up to me.

"Can we go swimming now?" I glared at David, he was being rude.

"You can go, I don't care." he hesitated for a moment, but flue off toward the water. I turned back to my sister. She rolled her eyes.

"Go." I smiled and flue off after David. I watched as he dove into the water, coming back up a few moments latter.

"You getting in?" I smiled, nodding and jumping into the water. I came back up and looked over to David. His blond hair was sticking to the sides of his face, and his bangs were in his eyes.

"Race ya!" he dove under the water and started swimming back to shore. I rolled my eyes, flying over the water and standing on the beach. He swam up, out of breath.

"How'd you do that?" I laughed.

"You didn't say how we were racing, so I flue." he glared at me.

"You KNEW what I meant!" I laughed again, running back into the water. He swam after me. I smiled, splashing water in his face. He slightly growled, going back under the water. I couldn't see were he was, so I held my breath just before he pulled me down. He can't surprise me anymore. We came back up at the same time.

"Your an idiot." he just smiled.

"Guilty as charged." I laughed and did a back flip dive into the water. I saw him go under as well, facing me. I smiled, taking his hand and pulling him. I wanted to show him something. He followed, and I let go of his hand.

"Where we going?" his voice rang in my head.

"A reef close by. It's beautiful!" he nodded, still following. We ran out of breath and had to go back up.

"How far is it?" I shrugged.

"About another mile." he dove back down and I did the same. I swam the rest of the way with him right behind me. We finally got there. I had been here before, and it was still as beautiful as the last time. We ran out of breath again and went back up again.

"Your right, it's beautiful." I smiled.

"I know." he glared at me and dove back down. I followed. I swam down to some of the fish.

"Hey, where Clara?" it took a moment for them to realize I was talking to them.

"At her house." I smiled.

"Thanks." the swam off and I went over to where Clara lived. She swam out, greeting me.

"Hey Sara! What brings you back?" I pointed to David behind me.

"Oh it's a boy." I rolled my eyes.

"Not like that...he's just a friend." David swam up next to me.

"And he's not deaf, either." I laughed, and went back to the surface, I ran out of breath. David came up a few moments latter.

"We going back?" I nodded, flying up.

"I'm going to fly...what about you?" he shrugged, flying up to me.

"I'll fly too." I smiled.

"Race?" he smiled as well, nodding.

"You know it!" he flue off, and I flue after him. We got back at the same time.

"I'm beat..." I nodded, picking up my towel and bag.

"Let's go." he nodded, picking up his own stuff. I dried my hair as best as I could and we flue back to the hotel.

"Where do you think the blues are?" I shrugged.

"Who know with those two." David laughed.

"I call the shower!" he ran off for the bathroom. I just laughed and walked out the room.

"Fine with me, I'm going to Blossom's room to take a shower!" I walked over to where Bloss was and knocked on the door.

"Just a sec!" a moment latter, Bloss came to the door.

"Can I take a shower here? David took mine." she just smiled, moving to one side.

"Just as long as you don't use all the hot water." I laughed and ran to her bathroom.

"Not making any promises!" when I finished my shower, I took my wet bathing suit and wrapped it in the towel, grabbing up my take top and shorts.

"I think I'm going back to the beach, I'll see you at diner!" Bloss just waved me off, she was too engulfed in her book. I rolled my eyes and walked back to my room.

"What took you so long?" I rolled my eyes at David. His hair was still wet, but wasn't as bad. At least he had brushed it.

"None of your business." he laughed, turning off whatever T.V. he was watching. I grabbed up my phone and wallet, walking out the door.

"Where YOU headed?" i rolled my eyes turning around to face David.

"Why do you care so much?" he just shrugged, walking side by side with me.

"I just do." there was a weird feeling I got in my stomach. I couldn't figure out what it was or why it was there.

"You ok? You look sick." I stopped suddenly, something hitting me.

"I...I forgot something..." I ran back to the room, my face burning. I ran into my room and grabbed my I-Pod. I really did forget it, but I really just wanted an excuse to get away. I can't believe I'm starting to LIKE David! He's my best friend! It's just wrong...

"You ok?" He stood in my doorway. I nodded, walking back out.

"I'm fine, I just forgot my I-Pod." he nodded, dropping the subject.

"We still going?" I nodded, heading out the door. We went back to the beach, mostly just walking around...talking.

"I'm going to go get something to drink, you want anything?" he shook his head and I ran over to were there was soda.

"One Sprite, please." The dude nodded, handing me a bottle of Sprite.

"One dollar." I nodded, handing him the dollar.

"Thanks." I turned back to go over to David. I stopped, staring. There was a bundle of girls surrounding him. I slowly walked over, trying not to laugh.

"What the?" one of the girls saw me and nearly shrieked.

"Your the one!" she ran up to me, jumping up and down.

"Your Sara!" I nodded.

"Are you and David dating? If your not, do you think I could have a shot with him? He's so hot!" I rolled my eyes. David came running up to us.

"Yes, and no." she looked confused.

"Yes, we're dating, no you wouldn't have a shot. Sorry." she just smiled sweetly.

"It's fine, you guys make such a cute couple anyways." she turned and walked off, looking back only once to smile again.

"What the fuck was that?" I nearly smacked David.

"Sorry! It was just an excuse!" I shook my head.

"Next time, warn me!" he smiled, nodding. Another one of the girls came running up.

"Are you free tonight?" he put his arm around my waist.

"Nope, sorry." she frowned.

"Aw, that's too bad. I was hoping you could come with me to this party. You should still come! You can bring your...girlfriend..." she just kinda looked at me. David just smiled, looked at me.

"If she wants to go." I smiled back, nodding.

"Sure, why not?" I turned back to the girl.

"I hope to see you there!" she smiled and ran off. The huddle of girls was still hanging around behind us. I rolled my eyes.

"Maybe we should head back..." David smiled.

"Why would you say that?" I glared at him. He lead me back to the hotel. The sun was starting to go down. I pulled out my phone and texted Bunny.

Where we gonna me for diner? -Sara

I waited for her to reply. She did a couple moments latter.

Don't no, bt im kinda busy rit now... -Bunny

I rolled my eyes, text Blossom

Where we gonna meet 4 diner? -Sara

She didn't reply for a few moments.

How bout in the lobby, n we'll go from there. -Bloss

I smiled.

Good idea -Sara

she didn't reply, so I just figured she was done talking. I realized David still had his arms around my waist.

"Dude, you can let go now." he pulled his arm away, blushing.

"Sorry..." I laughed, taking a seat on one of the couches in the lobby.

"We gonna wait here?" I nodded. He sat down next to me. Some random dude came up and sat on the other side of me.

"Hey." I looked at him.

"Hi." he just sat there, staring at me.

"Do I know you?" he smiled.

"You should, Meep." something clicked in my head.

"RICHIE!" I threw my arms around my 'brother'.

"How long has it been, Sara?" I thought for a moment. I hadn't seen him since the 7th grade.

"Around...oh...too long, Richie, too long." he laughed, messing with my hair. I turned to David.

"This is my 'brother', Richard, but he goes by Richie." David smiled, extending his hand to Richie.

"David." Richie smiled, shaking Davids hand a little too hard.

"You her boyfriend?" David looked at me, then back to Richie.

"No..." Richie just smiled again. David just pulled out his phone and started fiddling with it. Richie leaned over to me.

"You like him?" he whispered in my ear. I just looked at him. I mouthed 'none of your business' and he just laughed.

"Whatever." he stood up.

"Where's the others?" I shrugged.

"Their supposed to be here soon." David looked up from his phone.

"Butch is here, and BC's right behind him." I nodded, keeping an eye out for the greens. I stood to hug my brother.

"You wanna spend some time with the family, Richie?" he just smiled, nodding.

"Of course I do!" I smiled back, and saw my green sister running up to Richie.

"RICHARD!" she jumped on his back, getting a laugh from him.

"Hey BC." she smiled, looking back at Butch.

"This is my 'brother', Richard, but he usually goes by either Richie or Ass hole. He answers to both." that earned a laugh from everyone.


	3. Chapter 3

**PLEASE READ!**

**THIS IS MY FINAL UPDATE! I WILL NOT BE POSTING ANYMORE TO ANY OF MY STORIES! **

**I'm sorry for those of you that actually read my stories...but I have to do this. Not that anyone cares. thank you to all of those you read and reviewed my stories. **

**THIS IS MY FINAL UPDATE! I WILL NOT BE POSTING ANYMORE TO ANY OF MY STORIES!**


End file.
